A Misplaced Scarf
by LexyRexy
Summary: This was written from the prompt: Lost Scarf. In which Mako must face his feelings and find his missing scarf at the same time. Post Episode 9


Mako ended up waking up in his own bed. He figured Bolin must have carried him out of Korra's room when he finally nodded off. Mako had been keeping a constant vigilance over Korra since they had brought her home.

He had only left her side once. That moment happened to be when a very sullen looking Asami asked him if they could take a walk and talk about something. Mako hesitantly agreed. He wanted to be there when Korra woke up. He wanted her to know that he was right there for her and that's where he would be from now on.

Mako wasn't exactly mentally there for most of the time he spent walking with Asami, it was only when she stopped and looked him straight in the eye that he started to pay attention.

"Mako. We need to talk. Bolin told me about your kiss with Korra during the tournament. Do you have anything to say about that?"

Mako anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. Of course Bolin had let that slip, honestly Mako wasn't that surprised. He could have had better timing though.

"Listen that was an impulsive mistake on both of our parts. I should have told you earlier, but with everything you've been dealing with I didn't want to add anymore to the mess. " Mako was telling the truth to an extent. It was impulsive, but he didn't really view it as a mistake at least not anymore. That was the problem.

"It's not just that Mako. I know you're lying. I see the way you look at her. I haven't seen you so upset until Korra went missing. You have feelings for her too! I think you might even love her." Asami seemed to spit the last word out. This was hard on her too. She cared deeply for Mako and Korra too, but she was deeply hurt by this. And she couldn't deny the fact that Mako and Korra seemed made for each other.

"Asami. I'm sorry, I'm just confused. I do care a lot about you, but I care a lot about Korra too. The thought of losing her scared me. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I was trying to spare everyone's feelings by working this out on my own, but I just hurt both of you in the end." Mako wasn't telling the whole truth again. He did care a lot about Asami, but after he almost lost her, Mako realized his true feelings lied with the stubborn, pig headed, and amazing girl that was Korra.

Mako sighed and looked at Asami in defeat. He didn't want to hurt her, but in the end he had. He tried so hard not to let those close to him get hurt too, but it always happened somehow. That was the way of life though.

"Mako. I don't want to be in this relationship if you're sticking around just to save me from being hurt. I'm sorry, but it's not fair that you're with me when you look at Korra that way. You don't even look at me like that. So, I think the best thing to do would be to end this." She felt defeated and alone, but something in her felt freer, as though some burden was lifted from her. She gave Mako a sad smile.

"I would like to stay friends with you though. Korra too, but I might need some time on my own first."

Mako's chest felt heavy and hollow at the same time. He was expecting this, but it still hurt. Things like this would always hurt.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm just really sorry."

Asami nodded. She had nothing more to say, so she walked away and headed towards the girls dormitories where she could hopefully find some place to be on her own for a while. She was a strong girl, but even strong girls needed to cry sometimes.

Mako felt strange. He felt hurt and guilty, but there was also a sense of relief. As he watched Asami disappear, Mako made his way back to Korra's room. He took the seat beside her bed and planned on remaining that way until she woke up.

Every now and then Korra would whimper or start to cry. That was the first time he held her hand. He gently took it in his and intertwined his fingers with hers, lightly squeezing it to let her know he was there. If that didn't work Mako would gently touch the side of her face. He would do these things until she calmed back down into a peaceful slumber.

He wasn't hesitant with his feelings anymore. He was no longer confused and Asami had realized that. He wasn't really sure when he chose Korra. Maybe it had been her all along, but he was just too afraid to realize it. Korra was everything he could ever want and that scared him. He didn't want to lose anyone else and if he got close and lost her, it would ruin him.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long, Korra." Mako gently wiped away a few tears that had managed to spring from her eyes.

"I'm here now though. I'm not going anywhere."

Somewhere after that he had fallen asleep. And sometime after that Bolin had moved Mako back to his room.

Groggily Mako rubbed his eyes and stretched. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he didn't feel a familiar weight around his neck. Mako's scarf was missing.

Quickly, the fire bender got to his feet and started tearing the room apart. His scarf was nowhere to be found.

Mako rushed out of the room, almost bumping into Pema who had come to wake the boys up.

"Pema, have you seen my scarf? Did I leave it somewhere around the house?"

"

Good morning, Mako. No I haven't seen it. Maybe it's somewhere in your room?" Mako sighed and gave a weary smile to the woman.

"It's not there, but thank you." He nodded to Pema as he made his way through the house, trying to locate his precious scarf.

He was in the middle of checking in the kitchen, to see if Meelo had possibly put it in the fridge, when he heard Bolin calling him.

"Mako! Korra is awake!" Mako's search ended the moment those words left Bolin's mouth.

Mako rushed to Korra's room to find the girl sitting up and smiling. He was a little more surprised to see his scarf wrapped around her neck.

Then he remembered. He had wrapped the scarf around her neck last night to comfort her. To leave a piece of him with her in case he wasn't awake when she woke up.

He smiled at her and pointed to his neck. Korra looked down at her own and a small blush creeped along her face. She smiled back. Mako's heart skipped a beat.


End file.
